


like powder needs a spark

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Badass Women, Drift Compatibility, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is number one, and his perfect record surprises absolutely no one, but James Rhodes, whom Carol hasn’t met because he’s been training in Lima and she’s in Seattle, remains a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like powder needs a spark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my MCU Pacific Rim AU, [Sahel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2466425). You probably don't have to read that first, just know that Carol has been in direct competition with Rhodey for top scores in training. Title is from "Hawkmoon 269" by U2.

The simulated Drop scores are posted in the locker rooms of every Shatterdome for everyone to see, so Carol knows who her competition is for the Jaeger team selections. She’s the leader for the women, but she’s still two-and-a-half points behind the number two for the men (Steve Rogers is number one, and his perfect record surprises absolutely no one, but James Rhodes, whom Carol hasn’t met because he’s been training in Lima and she’s in Seattle, remains a mystery).

It doesn’t matter, really, because being number three all but guarantees she’ll be co-piloting a Jaeger by the end of the summer, but it really gets her goat that there are people out there who are _apparently_ better pilots than she is. Carol plans to put them all to shame when Hong Kong hosts the Kwoon trials happen in three weeks.

*

The day of the Kwoon trials is one full of excitement. All of the top trainees are in Hong Kong for the event. The numbers have been run, the marshals have made their recommendations, and the best of the PPDC’s new recruits are going head to head to determine who is Drift compatible. For some (like Rogers and Barnes), the trials are little more than formality. For others (like Carol), they’re a make-it-or-break-it moment which will determine whether they continue on the pilot track or get shunted off to operations.

The matches aren’t announced beforehand, though traditionally, the top scores are the first to go. The marshals didn’t even bother to try Rogers with anyone besides Barnes. Their match is a thing of beauty, and Carol only hopes that one of her potential partners has half the synchronicity as Barnes and Rogers.

Rhodes is next, and it’s the first time Carol gets a good look at him. He’s handsome, with the self-assured grace of a military man.

His first match is a wash; she’s not even sure why the marshals selected the man, because she could tell they wouldn’t match before he even stepped into the ring. The second match is better, but it’s still over far too quickly for them to be a good choice. Rhodes is good, she’ll give him that. She doesn’t feel so bad about his better scores after seeing him in action.

She’s waiting for the third match to take their position when somebody beside her elbows her.

“You gonna stand there pretending like you’re not interested, or are you gonna go fight?” asks Maria Hill.

"Huh?"

Hill rolls her eyes. “Danvers, you’re up against Rhodes.”

Carol blinks, but she toes off her shoes and steps into the ring. She nods at Rhodes and takes position. “Come at me, bro,” she says with a grin.

Rhodes lets out a big laugh, and Carol thinks that maybe this could work.


End file.
